


"You will edit this out at the end, right?"

by lghtwoodbabe



Series: A Better Life (Malec Social Media AU) [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Malec do the boyfriend tag, Photographer Alec Lightwood, SocialMedia!au, YouTuber Magnus Bane, Youtube!Au, absolute no angst, alec is a sap, they are so in love it's digustingly cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 09:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17826428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lghtwoodbabe/pseuds/lghtwoodbabe
Summary: “You totally had a gay panic.”“Did not.”“Did too.”“I won’t argue with you about this now because it would escalate real quickly,” Alec just says and Magnus grins even wider. “The man knows when to raise his hands in defeat. But also remember what I said to you?”Alec shakes his head, no because he was too busy staring at his abs.-OrMagnus and Alec do the boyfriend tag together





	"You will edit this out at the end, right?"

**Author's Note:**

> This is an additional part for my first social media au on twitter! (@jane__writes if anyone is interested in reading the whole thing)  
> Chronologically it is set between part 138 and 139 but you don't have to read the AU to enjoy it (although some things might not make sense).  
> All you have to know is that Magnus is a youtuber and is doing the boyfriend tag with Alec.

Alec looks at the camera equipment suspiciously, watching Magnus as he sets everything for their todays plan. Magnus was able to convince him to shoot a “boyfriend tag” video with him and oh how he gave in to that. With everything that happened in the last month, with Magnus’ crazy ex coming back, Alec being in hospital and then the PCAs, they haven’t had the time to do it yet. But today was the day and Alec already regrets all of his life choices.

 

“Why did I agree to do this with you again?” he mutters as he sits down on the couch, the Chairman immediately jumping on his lap, purring loudly. Magnus chuckles as he turns on his lighting and sets the camera, coming around to him to see if it’s too bright or too dark.

 

“Because you love me and I’m very charming,” he grins and changes a few settings before falling on the couch, making the Chairman jump from Alec’s lap and disappearing somewhere in the next room. “Rude,” Magnus mutters before patting Alec’s knew. “So, darling this is how we’re doing this now. I’ll start filming; introducing today’s video a little bit and then you come in when I say something along the lines of “my super-hot boyfriend will join me today”.”

 

Alec rolls his eyes and gets up. “You won’t introduce me like that.” to which Magnus only laughs.

 

He gets out of the camera sight, watching Magnus taking out his phone which is connected to the camera and then starts filming.

 

“Hello my lovely darlings and welcome back to my YouTube channel. Before we dive into this video y’all have been waiting so long for, I wanna say thank you. Thank you so much to everyone who voted for me at the People’s Choice Awards, it means the world to me, seeing that you enjoy my content so much that I can call myself “Beauty influencer of 2019” now.” He laughs and Alec smiles, loving to see his boyfriend so carefree and totally in his element. Magnus’ eyes flicker behind the camera to Alec and a grin appears on his lips.

 

“Okay now I have a special guest with me today who is standing just behind the camera and-“

 

Magnus bursts out laughing; Alec frowns and folds his arms over his chest. “He looks at me like he’s going to murder me. Come here and say hello,” Magnus gestures for him to sit down next to him and Alec sighs in defeat, coming around to sit next to the other man, an arm going over the back of the couch. Magnus pats his knee and flashes a smile at the camera.

 

“Introduce yourself, darling.”

 

Alec waves a little awkwardly and sits up a little bit. “Hi I’m uh Alec,” he says and Magnus gives him a kiss on the cheek. “Come on, loose up this should be fun.”

 

“Well I’m not used to stand in front of a camera but _behind_ it,” Alec mutters and Magnus sighs. “Relax, it will be fine okay?”

 

“You will edit this out, right?”

 

Magnus just grins. “Sure thing,” to what Alec groans again because no way his boyfriend will edit it out.

 

“Alright so Alexander and I will do the boyfriend tag today,” Magnus says cheerfully and takes his phone again. “You guys send in some questions we will ask each other and will answer together or just one of us. Are you ready?” he asks Alec who nods, taking his phone with his questions as well.

 

“Okay so the first question is where and when did we meet?” There’s a smirk on Magnus’ lips and Alec’s cheeks heathen up a little.

 

“That was around January I think? Yeah Izzy was shooting this video with you at her place and I was actually supposed to meet up with a friend but forgot something at her place so I dropped by and...ran straight into you while changing,” Alec explains, seeing the satisfaction on his boyfriend’s face and rolls his eyes. “Don’t be so smug about it.”

 

“You totally had a gay panic.”

 

“Did not.”

 

“Did too.”

 

“I won’t argue with you about this now because it would escalate real quickly,” Alec just says and Magnus grins even wider. “The man knows when to raise his hands in defeat. But also remember what I said to you?”

 

Alec shakes his head, no because he was _too busy staring at his abs_.

 

“Well I said ‘Who are _you_ gorgeous man’ but you were clearly a little bit...distracted,” Magnus finishes with a laugh and Alec groans. “Shut up and let me read the next question. Who said I love you first?”

 

His mind goes back to the night he was so scared about Magnus, that he would harm himself and it just spilled out of him.

 

“You,” Magnus answers in such a soft voice, it really warms Alec’s heart and he smiles. “Yeah I think I rambled a bit before I just kissed you and spilled everything,” he admits, not wanting to tell the real circumstances for the internet to know. Magnus hums, thinking back to that night too. “Oh yes I remember clearly. I was so nervous because of everything that has been going on and that you would just...I don’t know leave.”

 

Alec immediately leans over to comfort Magnus, kissing his cheek softly. “Hey, I’m not going anywhere,” he murmurs and looks into his eyes, seeing nothing but love into them so he leans back again, wave of relief washing over him. “Cheesy, Lightwood,” Magnus teases and Alec can’t help but chuckle. “Next question, Bane.”

 

“Alright alright soo ‘when did you meet the family?” Magnus reads out and bites his lip. “You don’t have to answer that-“ he starts but Alec beats him to it.

 

“So I first met Ragnor when I came to see you as you went through that...hard time and oh God I was so nervous because I didn’t know what to expect. He’s a very intelligent and reliable man and I’m glad he approved of me,” Alec jokes, knowing very well that this is a sensible subject for his boyfriend.

 

Magnus smiles and chuckles a little at his words. “Well he’s a write what do you expect?”

 

“ _And_ an Englishman, I thought he’d invite me over for tea,” Alec laughs, eyes crinkling.

 

Magnus grins. “Let’s hope he won’t watch this video because you’re so doomed by saying this.”

 

Alec gasps. “You wouldn’t let me run into this open knife now would you?”

 

“Hmm...I don’t know yet,” Magnus hums while Alec looks at him, horrified. “I hate you.”

 

“Sure Jan,” the other man mutters and nudges him. “The first time I met your mum and Luke...well I have to admit I was slightly nervous.”

 

Alec laughs. “Why?”

 

“Because you’re such a wonderful man and I thought ‘His mum must be as wonderful too and what if I fuck this up’?” Magnus sighs dramatically, small grin on his lips.

 

Alec just rolls his eyes and shakes his head a little. “She already told me you’re the perfect son-in-law so I think you two are _perfect_ for each other.”

 

“Maybe I should start dating your mum then,” Magnus thinks out aloud, earning a shove from Alec who looks at him with wide eyes. The other man bursts out laughing, taking Alec’s face between his hands, giving him a kiss on the nose. “Your face just now was priceless.”

 

“Don’t scare me like that you idiot,” Alec mutters, but smiling a little anyway. They look at each other for a few more seconds, taking in the other before Alec leans back again to scroll through his questions.

 

“Who’s the most bossy,” he reads out loud and raises both brows. “You,” he answers right away, smirk playing on his lips and earning a gasp from Magnus.

 

“Excuse me?” he grumbles, totally offended and folds his arms in front of his chest.

 

“Oh don’t try to deny it, babe. ‘Alexander, we’re going shopping, _now_!’, ‘Oh Alexander we’re doing this, no need to argue here.’, ‘Of course you will get me this, my dearest darling.’”, Alec fakes Magnus’ voice, enjoying this way too much. Magnus launches himself at Alec, making the other man fall back on the couch and starting to tickle him. Alec barks out a laugh and tries to catch his hands, failing miserably as Magnus straddles his hips, digging his fingers into his sides.

 

“H-have mercy,” Alec breaths out, stomach hurting from laughing so much but Magnus only grins devilishly, continuing his tickling attack.

 

“ _No_ ,” he says in such a bossy tone that Alec groans. “You dug your own grave, Lightwood,” Magnus chuckles, leaning down until their lips almost touch. “Don’t you like me bossy?”

 

“Magnus,” Alec warns him, voice low, “I swear if you don’t cut this out I’ll kill you. Or just deny you sex for the rest of your life.”

 

Magnus chuckles, leaning back up again as Alec follows his lips, sitting up because Magnus stopped assaulting his sides. “Look who is bossy now.”

 

“Oh shut up,” Alec grumbles and presses a sweet kiss to his lips. “Great fan service we deliver,” he hears Magnus whisper and squeezes his waist a little. “Uh huh right, come on we can continue this later, let’s finish this video first.”

 

Magnus grins and slides off his lap, sitting next to him again and taking his phone.

 

“Next question: ‘If you could adopt an animal which one would it be and what would you name it?’ Hmm I mean I already have a _lovely_ -” Alec coughs, “cat but I guess I’d adopt another one just to have it like me this time,” Magnus grumbles, looking at the Chairman sitting in the doorframe, licking his paw, totally oblivious to what’s going on.

 

“I think you’d adopt another cat and name it Magnus Jr. or something silly like that,” Alec laughs. Magnus grimaces because Alec isn’t that wrong there.

 

“Well and you would adopt a dog and name it _dog_ ,” Magnus teases, earning a huff from his boyfriend. “Rude. But yes I’d definitely adopt a dog. Probably a beagle. And call him or her Oscar or Coco.”

 

“That’s...actually pretty cute,” Magnus mutters, making a mental note to keep that in mind for later while Alec reads out the next question.

 

“’What is the other really bad and really great at?’ Well Magnus is really good with make-up. Obviously,” Alec states, giving the camera the ‘duh’ look and oh Magnus will so zoom in on this when he’ll edit the whole video.“

 

“My dearest Alexander is really bad at holding his liquor,” Magnus smirks and Alec groans. He does it pretty often during this damn video shoot he realises and grumbles. “Do you have to expose me like this?”

 

“Uhm let me think for a second. Yes,” Magnus chuckles and pats his cheek. “You’re so adorable while drunk. You say the most hilarious things-“

 

“Alright stop right there,” Alec hushes him, slapping a hand over his mouth which Magnus licks innocently but Alec keeps a straight face, not removing his hand. “You’re so bad at reading a clock. Being on time isn’t in your vocabulary I guess.”

 

“Well people don’t always have to be so punctual right?” Magnus muffled voice comes through and Alec laughs. “You’re unbelievable really. We once missed the first 30 minutes from our movie because you were insisting on drawing the perfect wing for a dark cinema where no one could see you anyway.”

 

“Beauty needs its time, my dearest Alexander,” Magnus says, taking Alec’s hand away and lazily intertwining their fingers, it became a habit by now and Alec smiles softly.

 

“You’re beautiful the way you are,” he mutters and Magnus coos, dropping a kiss on his cheek. “Sap,” he teases and turns to the camera again. “Alexander is really good at giving compliments and making me feel like I’m the most valuable person in the world.”

 

Alec only smiles and nods, he can live with that.

 

“Next question,” Magnus exclaims cheerfully, “Okay Alexander what are the three countries that you would really like to visit?”

 

Alec thinks about it for a few moments. “Definitely Italy. I heard it’s beautiful there. Then hmm Japan because their culture is so different and it would be interesting to see it in person you know? And then maybe one of the Scandinavian countries like Norway.”

 

“Interesting choice,” Magnus comments but nods enthusiastically, “Europe sure has some amazing countries worth visiting. I’d love to see France because of the food. Germany because who wouldn’t want to go to Oktoberfest,” he laughs and Alec chuckles. “And I’d say Japan too for the exact same reason.”

 

“Well then maybe we have to visit Japan together some day?”

 

Magnus looks at Alec for a few moments, taking him in and processing his words. “I’d love that yeah.”

 

“Great,” Alec hums and reads the next question. “’What is your favourite memory with the other so far?’”

 

“Easy,” Magnus says, his thumb rubbing over Alec’s absently, “when you took me to the Hamptons because you know I needed it, to be away from the city and everything.” He sighs happily thinking back to amazing 7 days just with Alec in a small cottage. “And because of other things.”

 

Alec nudges him, blush spreading on his cheeks. “Mags,” he mutters, “I don’t think the world needs to know _that_.”

 

“Fine,” Magnus drags the first vowel out to emphasise that he’ll think about it. “I’ll edit it out...maybe,” he grins, earning an eye roll from his boyfriend. “What’s your favourite memory?”

 

“It may sound weird but the time you tricked me into going shopping with you. Seeing you so happy made _me_ happy and that’s truly everything I want,” Alec says, his gaze a little dreamy as if he’s back to that day again.

 

“I will remember that,” Magnus comments but can’t help but feel warm all over. He admits he felt a little guilty for tricking him into it but now knowing that he actually enjoyed it makes every doubt go away.

 

“Whatever,” Alec chuckles and runs a hand through his hair. “How many questions are left?”

 

“We have time for one more,” Magnus answers and looks at his phone. “Oh this is a nice one. ‘If you could change anything about the other, what would it be and why?’”

 

“Nothing.”

 

“Nothing.”

 

They say it at the same time, look at each other and burst out laughing. “We’re so in synch sometimes it’s crazy,” Magnus exclaims, a huge, stupid smile on his lips.

 

“We are,” Alec chuckles, leaning forward to brush their noses together. “But I meant what I said. I’d never change anything about you because you are perfectly imperfect the way you are.”

 

It’s Magnus turn to blush at his words, biting his lip. “Me too.”

 

There’s a comfortable silence between them, just them looking in each other’s eyes and drinking in the love they can find there. Magnus drops a sweet kiss on his lips and then turns to the camera again.

 

“It seems like our time is already up. Please let me know if you enjoyed this video and if you want Alexander to join me again,” he grins while Alec silently protests beside him.

 

“Anygay you know the procedure, you’ll find my latest video somewhere here,” he points at random places somewhere in front of him and then flashes his biggest smile to the camera, “and don’t forgot to tell your friends. Bye!” he waves and Alec waves too. Magnus then gets up and stops the recording.

 

“Wow that went great,” he says cheerfully and turns around to his boyfriend whose head fell against the back of the couch, eyes closed. “That’s exhausting. How do you do this for a living?”

 

“Well it’s not only the filming but editing and promoting afterwards,” Magnus chuckles and straddles him again. “Are you really _that_ exhausting, darling? I thought we could do something else now,” he whispers as Alec cracks and eye open, looking at him with an intense look.

 

“Oh you know I’m never too exhausted for you,” he murmurs and lifts him up in a swift motion, camera equipment long forgotten as he carries him to the bedroom.


End file.
